


Alm Grows Giant Tits to Win CYL3

by SexTheHex



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Boy tits, Breast Expansion, Breast Growth, Crossdressing, Gay, Gen, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: It’s so unfair! How does Camilla have so many alts when poor Alm has none! Driven by envy, Alm takes a shot at Fire Emblem’s queen bitch and gets giant fan service tits all his own!





	Alm Grows Giant Tits to Win CYL3

**Author's Note:**

> Prior context for those who need it:
> 
> Choose Your Legends 3 is a currently ongoing popularity poll featuring nearly every Fire Emblem character. Whatever four characters get the most votes will be given out as powerful versions of themselves in Fire Emblem Heroes.There’s some fun around this where people campaign for and against characters.
> 
> I ran across an image (https://i.redd.it/pj29un9lpnc21.png), featuring Alm making fun of Camilla for having so many alternative versions already while he only has one. Naturally my horny lizard brain turned this joke into porn and started going nuts for Alm with big tits. Here’s the result. Enjoy?

Five alts. FIVE ALTS! How in the name of Zofia had that Nohrian bitch Camilla done it!?

Alm was enraged. How of all the wide variety of characters in Fire Emblem did one purple haired cow get so many alternate versions!? There was so much to choose from now. Default Camilla, Bunny Camilla, New Years Camilla, Bikini Camilla, Wet Dream Camilla, and now “Take off my towel onii-chan” Camilla!? And worse yet, how was this mouth breathing gacha-shit fan base demanding she get another one for the third choose your legends poll!? When was Alm going to get his first alt? Where did she get the right to have this much attention!?

Oh, Alm knew. There was a very good reason why Camilla was so beloved; two in fact. Nothing really could draw sweaty anime nerds to your side like a pair of giant, wobbling, jiggly reasons, especially when they were canonically the size of your fucking skull. How maddening! How were his polished pretty boy looks supposed to compete with the undisputable power of heavyweight fan service gazongas!? He couldn’t. Alm was well aware of that now. Glistening girlhood could easily stand up to his dragon slaying butter knife. 

So… why even bother? Why bother with a sword when boobs could do the job so well? Why stand on a losing side? If he couldn’t beat ‘em… he could join ‘em!

“My, my! Usually I have to curse boys to let me grow a set of breasts on them! This is the first time I’ve ever had someone ask me to do this willingly~” Tharja giggled. 

Alm grit his teeth as he felt the dark mage’s spell take hold on his body. With his armor off and his body butt naked apart from a pair of tight spats, it was easy for Alm to see the woman’s magic warp his frame. Steadily his flat muscular chest softened and plumpened into soft, tender, womanly skin. As the curse gently smoothed over his masculine features, the flat plateau of his chest began to bloom, surging outwords as tiny titties blossomed on his boy physique. They grew. Fast. Alm was outgrowing cup sizes right before his eyes! 

Tharja started to prod at the increasingly stacked hero for details “So what is this for, hmm? A sex thing? Changing gender?”

“I… I have to win Choose Your Legends 3!” Alm shouted shakily.

He tried his hardest to sound triumphant and resolute, but it was hard not feel just a seed of regret as his proud knightley body was defaced by a pair of porn star breasts. C’s matured to D’s, D’s inflated to double D’s, and still they steadily swelled. Alm reached a finger out, poking his new features in sheer disbelief they were even real. A flick sent his expanding rack jiggling, bouncing with a heavy weight that felt completely unfamiliar to a boy. And still they grew, expanding to the “bigger than my head!” he demanded at the start to best that bitch Camilla. 

“Ah, lofty goals!” Tharja smiled. “I remember when I almost won that… shame those two lord skanks snubbed me. Give the voters a good show for me too while you’re at it, okay? I think you carry a lot of my appeal with this little makeover, ehehehe~”

Alm took in steady breaths as his special makeover charged to its full state. The weight of these huge mountainous mammaries were setting in as they surged to impressive milk tankards. Now he understood what those bikini clad “armor” units were dealing with just walking around. His back already hurt! 

Soon enough, Alm’s bimbo tits had finally grown to their ultimate limit, surging with life and bouncing with every twitch. Alm had it! He had a chest to rival Camilla!

“Well done~!” Tharja purred. 

The dark mage immediately sprung her hands forward to play with the boy’s new titties, squeezing his soft nipples with a hard pinch of the index finger. Alm was immediately sent groaning. 

“Sensitive too! You’re going to wipe the floor with these other heroes!” Tharja celebrated.

Alm’s worry about his sudden drastic makeover diminished significantly as Tharja hinted at a landslide victory. Suddenly, his fiery passion to win and get his very first alt reignited. “You think so?”

“Oh, I know so!” Tharja insisted. “Well, that is as long as you... “

“As long as I what?” Alm asked in intense curiosity.

“Well… you could use just a few things to go with the look. Want me to add a few finishing touches?” Tharja asked.

Alm’s resolve was iron hard. “Anything!” 

Tharja readied a stick of lipstick. “Well… let’s get to it then~!

 

\----

The order of heroes was bustling with activity in the chaos of the vote. Hero after hero was campaigned for their spot in the Choose Your Legends poll! Everywhere huge crowds gathered around, trying their hardest to show their love for their favorite! 

Time to rock the vote. A voice called out. “Oh boooooys~!”

The faceless legion of the Fire Emblem Heroes user base turned their attention to the booming voice. In one synchronous gasp, the mob saw the might of the new Alm!

Alm had taken all sorts of advice to rope in all the horny energy of the Fire Emblem fan base. No plain proud hero’s face would do for his goals, no! Alm had enough makeup on to look like a storied hooker! Pine green eye shadow doused his peepers, complimented with slutty dark emerald lipstick that matched his other makeup and hair perfectly! Just his resting face looked like it was dying for a big, meaty cock to come slamming down his throat. He’d mastered the art of female seduction just from his face alone!

Oh, but a whore’s face was hardly all Alm wanted. Alm wanted to blow that busty bitch out of the water with his killer looks! What better prep to get wet then than a skimpy two piece swimsuit! Alm’s body was on full display, showing off just what Tharja’s corrupt curses had morphed his body into. Gone were his sturdy chest and strong sword-swinging arms. In were dainty, girly hands and the biggest, fattest, most obscene breasts in all of Fire Emblem! Alm had truly one upped Camilla’s strongest fan service. That big set of boobs she’d lugged around in towels and swimsuits were nothing compared to these humongous boy tits! Alm’s jiggling girlhood was a back-straining, shame shattering, gender defying proud path to victory! His bathing suit honestly barely even fit over those ludicrous udders. Alm was so hungry for glory, that itty bitty top barely concealed his still somehow normally sized nipples. His leaking areolas were plainly visible, contrasting against his soft feminine skin and dark violet top piece. Just the slightest tug and his immense mammories would go flailing around like gelatin! 

Such a fantastic upper half, it was almost easy to ignore the overhaul Alm’s ass had received. Bog standard man butt had been morphed into heavenly plump bimbo boy bottom under Tharja’s horrid magic. Alm outright had an ass thick enough to choke a man under if he sat on their face, with hips sturdy enough to bear children. The only real let down was the tiny round bulge tenting his bikini. His once serviceable manhood had been reduced to a shriveled, impotent dick that had zero chance of ever pleasing a woman again! Alm couldn’t care any less. Sacrifices had to be made to taste the sweet hot load of victory.

“If they can win with boobs, so can I!” Alm proudly declared

“Alm, holy shit!” Celica shouted a distance away at her childhood friend’s new monstrous double lions.

“Jealous sweety?” Alm teased, posing his mammoth rack, hands behind his head. “Sorry Celica, but you already got your alt. It’s MY turn to be Fire Emblem’s basic bitch whale bait!”

Alm’s smirk turned to Camilla and her legion of fans crowded around her. “You hear that boys! I’ve got the biggest tits around now!” 

Camilla’s gaze turned Alm’s way, completely unaware of the absolute devastation headed her way. It all unfolded just like Alm had envisioned in his wildest dreams of revenge! The very moment the Nohrian cow’s eyes locked on Alm’s immeasurable might, her smug smile was shattered. Like a toy left to fall by the wayside, the legion of Camilla’s fan surged towards the new alpha titty monster. Her surging ocean of devoted fans constantly spunking to her saucy body turned into a puddle of deout perverts in an instant. Alm was #1! 

The attention was all Alm ever wanted. Countless peering eyes lavishing his every movement, dozens of hands reaching out to grope his juicy body and cast their vote… this was it! Alm was going to win! It was his time to shine. So what if he could feel the lusty heat of these shameless nerds? So what if he could hear them openly masturbate to his image? So what if quickshot losers were already nutting across his bare titties? He was getting an alt, baby!

\-----

After a frantic week, the result of Choose Your Legends 3 had finally settled in. Scoring 1st in the men’s division was Alm, stomping the competition overall with his monstrous pile of horny votes. Camilla had ultimately hung on after having her breast size usurped, but only just barely. 2nd in the women’s division, most coasting on her earlier votes. Overall she claimed only half the votes of Fire Emblem’s latest titty monster bimbo bitch princess. 

Finally, Alm would have the alt he deserved! Sure, it came at the price of his pride and his masculinity, but super slutty giga tits Alm winning CYL3 was still Alm winning CYL3.

And that was the end of it. Mega Tits Alm was set to depute alongside the rest of the CYL chosen. What a great banner he’d make alongside pantless Marth, fully clothed Camilla, and another broken colorless ranged cav.


End file.
